ROBLOX Doctor Who: 2019 Specials
The''' 2019 Specials''' was the first special series of ROBLOX Doctor Who. It premiered on February 10, 2019 and concluded on April 24, 2019. It was cancelled on August 9, 2019. Plot Acuonova The TARDIS materialises in "Innovation Labs-841" during the year 2567. The Doctor tells Yuri it is safe to come out, Yuri asks where they are, the Doctor responds by saying they have landed on Earth during the 26th century and that are in a science facility. The Doctor is abruptly cut off by a Innovation Incorporation scientist and guard. The security guard locks the Doctor and Yuri, soon after they begin to plan a way to escape. Whilst discussing this, two other security guards come in to search the Doctor and Yuri for any more devices or weapons. The Doctor pulls out his stick of celery and a bag of jelly babies out of his pockets, the guards look strangely at him as one takes them off him. Yuri tells the Doctor to hurry up and escape, he agrees. The Doctor uses an venusian aikido technique to paralyse the guards while they were not looking. The jelly babies are crushed by one of the guard's body. The Doctor retrieves his stick of celery and his sonic screwdriver which the first duo of guards confiscated. Whilst retrieving the celery and sonic screwdriver, the Doctor notices the Innovation Incorporation symbol on the guard's uniform. Yuri asks if this bad for them or not. The Doctor replies by saying that under the current circumstances it could be a possibility. He tells her that Innovation Inc. were responsible for many dangerous experiments that violates hundreds of laws and terms and conditions. One of the guards had a key card, the Doctor picks it up and escapes the confinement room with Yuri. Once outside the room, the Doctor decides he shouldn't miss an opportunity to stop Innovation's plans. He goes to the room that the reactor core is located, it is powering a device. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to trace the electrical currents to lead them to the device. The Doctor and Yuri enter the time-space manipulation room, where a scientist is performing tests with the machine. The scientist tells them that they are working on a new project called Project Acuonova, which manipulates objects in space and that they are planning to merge universes together soon. The Doctor deems this unacceptable and outrageous, he escapes with Yuri back toward the reactor core room. He tells her that he's going to increase the activity of the reactor core so it overheats unnoticed for a bit of time. After increasing the activity of the reactor core, the Doctor and Yuri make their way back to the TARDIS, on the way Innovation releases Innovation Exanimate out into the facility, but to find out that it has vanished. The Doctor concludes that there must be a perception filter around the base that was misdirecting their senses. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to take down the perception filter, after taking it down it is revealed that they are in fact on the Innovation Inc. spaceship - Nebula and that the TARDIS had materialised on top of a exit and someone opened it. Where the exit is, there is a gateway. The Doctor jumps downward toward the gateway, Yuri following him. After exiting the journey from one destination to another, they land in a river nearby a small village. The Doctor and Yuri joke around for a bit, before the Doctor asks where they are, Yuri states that there is a village near, the Doctor decides for them to investigate the village. Cast * Commander_One as the Thirty-Second Doctor * Paige Yatogami as Yuriko Kirisaki Episodes